teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_nickelodeonfandomcom-20200214-history
April O'Neil
April O' Neil, also known as April or Ms. O' Neil, is an ally of the Ninja Turtles. She is a human/ Kraang mutant with psychic powers, who attends Roosevelt High School. April O'Neil is the love interest of both Casey Jones and Donatello. April O'Neil debuts in Rise of the Turtles Part One. Official Description "Most people think that I'm a regular, shy 16-year-old. My friends and I hang out, play video games and eat Pizza. Totally normal if you think of it that way. Except.... my friends are mutant ninja turtles who live in the sewers and the closest thing I have to a father figure is a gigantic rat. So yeah, maybe not so normal. I also keep a record of strange happenings in town on my laptop. Strange, huh? The closest thing I have to a friend is Donnie. He's been there for me when I'm down and stuff like that. He's a good friend to have, you know? I LOVE my turtle friends. They seem like family to me. And Master Splinter - he's like a father to me. Speaking of which, I need to go train with him now. Bye!" '-' April History Born on November 28, 1995 to psychologist Kirby O'Neil and the granddaughter of a farmer who discovered a Kraang Scout Ship buried underneath his farmhouse in North Hampton and re-awakened the Kraang inside before they experimented on him, April O'Neil and her father were living inNew York City when she met the Ninja Turtles and became the love interest of Donatello. From then on, her life had changed forever and she soon found out that she had inherited a psychic power from her great-grandfather and mother that was the result of the Kraang's experiments on them, making her a target for the Kraang. Appearance April is a teenage girl. Like many of her incarnations, April is a Red-head.(she has black hair in the Mirage comics, and blonde and brown hair in the movies). Her hair is up in a ponytail and she has a yellow headband. She is lean, her height is around Raph's, she has freckles, and blue eyes. She wears brown wristbands, wears a yellow and white shirt with a 5 on it, she has a black t-shirt under it, showing black sleeves, she wears a black choker, jean-shorts with black leggings under them, she has blue and white socks, and black boots. In "Panic in the Sewers", it was revealed she used to wear glasses and once had braces. Personality Not your typical teenager, April is more comfortable around the Turtles than around her high-school peers. She always knew she wasn't meant to live a normal life, but now that extra-dimensional creatures bent on world domination have kidnapped her super-intelligent scientist father, things will never be “normal” again. She also shows to be stubborn at times such as The Kraang Conspiracy where she constantly insists on coming into TCRI with the turtles even though it's very dangerous and she's not an experienced kunoichi. Like Raphael, she can be very judgmental (for example - while she was trying to discourage Leo fom meeting wih Karai). Bio April O'Neil may not fit in at school with her peers, but when it comes to the Turtles, she's all about team green! April is the Turtle's link to the "real world" ever since she was thrown into their lives when The Kraangkidnapped her genius father. Clever and independent, this gal's got guts to spare and a mind of mischief. Get ready, Turtles. Splinter is even teaching her the ways of the Ninja. Abilities and Skills Ninjutsu: After Splinter began to train her in the ways of Ninjutsu, she became much faster, stealthier, and became a teenage warrior that is fond of self-defense. She does lack offense power, however, which is demonstrated during her first fight with Karai. However, as she continues to train with Splinter her skills and fighting improve. Telepathy: She has a rare gift that can help her sense certain aspects of other beings, such as psychic abilities. It was this ability that helped her realize that the Monkey shown in "Monkey Brains" was actually a missing scientist. This ability was later used more often and expanded on in Season 2, where it is revealed that she is actually half human and half Kraang. Danger Sense: '''She can sense upcoming danger and read the minds of the Kraang, though the extent of which she can read them is unclear. Also, when in danger and filled with adrenaline, she can emit what is possibly a telekinetic wave that's powerful enough to immobilize every villainous being in ''TCRI''' and The Kraang Conspiracy.'' Tracking Telepathy: In The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman, ''she is shown to have some level of tracking telepathy, as she is successfully able to lead the Turtles and Casey to the location of her dad. It seems as though she is capable of tracking any life force within a 2-mile radius. '''Tessen:' Her Tessen is the weapon that Splinter willingly gave her, which he wanted to give to Karai back when she was his daughter; Though she has yet to fully master using it, she has shown to properly use it in the battlefield on numerous occasions. She seems to be very competent in tossing it at enemies like a boomerang and making sure that it ends up back in her hands. Mutagen Immunity: Being half-Kraang mutant she is immune to mutagen and her blood is the only ingredient needed to perfect the Mutagen (although the Kraang found another way) and Retro-Mutagen. Episodes Appeared In * Rise of the Turtles * New Friend, Old Enemy * Metalhead (Episode) * Monkey Brains * Never Say Xever * The Gauntlet * Panic in the Sewers * Mousers Attack! * I Monster * New Girl In Town * The Alien Agenda * TCRI * Baxter's Gambit * Enemy of my Enemy * Karai's Vendetta * Operation: Break Out * Showdown * The Mutation Situation * Mutagen Man Unleashed * Target: April O'Neil * The Good,The Bad, And Casey Jones * The Kraang Conspiracy * Fungus Humungus (episode) * Of Rats and Men * Wormquake! * Mazes and Mutants * The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman * Pizza Face (Episode) * The Wrath of Tiger Claw * Plan 10 * A Chinatown Ghost Story * The Invasion * Within the Woods * A Foot too Big * Buried Secrets * The Croaking * In Dreams * Race with the Demon * Eyes of the Chimera * Vision Quest * Return To New York * Serpent Hunt * The Pig and the Rhino * Battle for New York * Casey Jones VS. The Underworld-cameo * Meet Mondo Gecko * The Deadly Venom * Tale Of The Yokai (As Picture) * Attack of the Mega Shredder * The Fourfold Trap * Annihilation Earth * Beyond the Known Universe * The Moons of Thalos 3 * The Weird World Of Wyrm * The Outlaw Armaggon! * Riddle Of The Ancient Aeons Character Interactions April O'Neil (Character Interactions) Trivia * April used to have glasses and braces which is shown in Panic In The Sewers when she was showing her school ID to the man next door to shredder's lair. * In official TMNT Concept Art of Casey Jones, April was used for size reference, showing her to be 5' 1" tall. Quotes * "Not to rush you, but HURRY UP!" (Rise of the Turtles, Pt.2) * "Well, can't be any worse than high school." (Monkey Brains) * "Funny thing, when you tell the cops that your Dad was kidnapped by alien brains in robot bodies, they don't take you all that seriously." (Rise of the Turtles Pt.2) * "I don't know. Sometimes I just get a feeling about things." (Monkey Brains) * "Are you laughing at him because he's hurt?" (Monkey Brains) * " Agh, Donnie got beat up by a lab monkey." (Monkey Brains) * "But I'll be a lot better when I track down the creeps who took my Dad." (Rise of The Turtles Pt.2) * "We can't just sit here! We have to do something!" (Rise of The Turtles Pt.2) * "Hey! You can't keep us locked up in here like this! We know our rights!" (Rise of The Turtles Pt.2) * "You know that's not muted right?" (Metalhead) * "Thank you....but it's not your fight." (Rise of The Turtles Pt.2) * "I DON'T KNOW! I'M FLUNKING TRIG! MY FRIENDS ARE MUTANTS! ALIENS GOT MY DAD! AND I LOST MY MOTHER!" (Karai's Vendetta) * "Mikey, people don't always respond immedi- but sometimes they do." (New Friend, Old Enemy) * "If I do this, does this mean I could kick everyone's butt?" (Monkey Brains) * "You know what else could be dangerous? Standing between me and my father." (Metalhead) * "Think ninja! Think ninja!" (Metalhead) * "Mikey, you already have a human friend.....Me!!" (New Friend, Old Enemy) * " That's the megaphone." (Metalhead) * "Ok, giant lizard thing." (Rise of The Turtles Pt.2) * "Tonight, you're going to do something besides hitting people." (Never Say X ever) * "Sounds great." (Monkey Brains) * "It's Beautiful." (Baxter's Gambit) * "Unfortunately, that's not an option." (Panic in the Sewers) * "It's just a phone." (Mousers attack) * "Where could I possibly go?" (I, Monster) * "It's a trap Leo!" (New Girl In Town) * "And stay down!" (Alien Agenda) * "They're after me?" (TCRI) * " My dad wouldn't have any idea about what the Kraang would be up to." (TCRI) * "Donnie, Karai is after me!" (Karai's Vendetta) * " I lost my mother!" (Karai's Vendetta) * "I am being attacked... by a GIANT PIGEON." (The Gauntlet) * "Not so bad for a nobody." (Karai's Vendetta) * "And when her guard was down I flipped her down the subway steps and bolded'' * "You're my hero." (Showdown Pt.2) * "Thanks Donnie. For always being there, even when I didn't want you to be." (Target: April O'Neil) * "Salt?!" (Donnie: Salt's ionic strength can burn through a worm's nectary cells. It's like acid.) "Yeah but, salt?!" "Wormquake Pt.2) * "I believe that she believes you" (Wrath of Tiger Claw) * "NOT AGAIN!" (The Invasion part 2 after Kirby was mutated for the second time.) * "You're not just a mutant, Donnie. You're ''my ''mutant." (A Foot Too Big) * " What the heck is a Kraang ship doing underneath my house?" (buried secrets) * " Well, I thought I was glad they were getting along." (Race with the demon)''' Gallery See April O' Neil/Gallery.